To evaluate and combare the ability of elavirenz (EFV), a non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor (NNRTI) or nelfinavir (NFV) a protease inhibitor, in combination with fixed dose combination (FDC) 3TC/ZDV plus indinavir (IDV) versus FDC 3TC/ZDV plus IDV, to achieve suppression of plasma HIV RNA to below the limit of detection (<200 copies/mL HIV RNA.)